


Unnecessary Distractions

by gay_briel



Series: Prompts, Requests, Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_briel/pseuds/gay_briel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean buying Cas clothes or some other form of shopping because that's the cutest thing in the world c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel on Facebook, from Salt, Screwdrivers and Baker Street.

"Dean I really don't see the point of this... I already _have_ clothes," Cas' voice comes from the dressing room, and Dean sighs heavily from the chair by the mirror, just outside the row of stalls. He slumps down further in his chair, crossing his arms moodily. 

"C'mon Cas this is humiliating enough as it is, I'm a hunter not a freaking stylist. Just put on the damn clothes and get out here!"

Dean hears a sigh, and the sounds of buckles and zippers being done up, before the lock on the door twists open and the door swings ajar. Cas shuffles out of the stall nervously, eyes fixated on his own feet, and Dean almost falls out of his chair. 

Cas looks _hot_ , like, Calvin Klein underwear model hot, and Dean gulps and adjusts his legs. Cas is wearing a tight white shirt, the v-neck dipping down to show a tease of collarbones and a muscled chest. A pair of perfectly cut jeans show off all of Cas' _assets_ , and a form fitting black cardigan hugs his chest, the sleeves a little too long on his arms, which should look childish but somehow just makes him _more_ attractive. 

Cas must interpret Deans silence as displeasure, as when he finally raises his eyes from the floor to look at Dean with those freaking eyes through those devilish long eyelashes, he frowns and looks back down at his shoes. 

"You don't approve of my attire." He mutters quietly, disappointment seeping into his voice. Dean coughs and splutters, sitting up and looking straight at Cas.

"You're kidding right?!" Cas shuffles his feet awkwardly and huffs. 

"I don't see how this situation is humorous Dean." Dean rolls his eyes and stands up, making his way over to the angel and putting a hand on his chin, forcing Cas to look up into Dean's eyes. 

"Cas, I 'approve of your attire' a little _too_ much. Honestly its probably going to be a distraction while we're doing a job, 'cause I'll be too busy oogling you. You look freakin' hot!" Dean can see a blush forming on Cas' cheeks, as he stammers out a reply. 

"If it will hinder your performance than it is unnecessary-" Cas is cut off by Dean lurching forward and pressing their lips together in a brief, but sweet kiss. Cas' lips are soft and a little dry against Dean's, and he licks his lips as he pulls away. 

"You look perfect Cas. Now let's hurry up and pay for the damn clothes so I can show how much I'd 'approve of your attire' if it was laying on the floor." Dean grins and tugs on Cas' hand to pull him to the front of the store, and let's out a laugh at Cas' final comment.

"But Dean, you just said you approved of them, why would you like me to remove my- ...oh"

*Fin*

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.  
> It's not edited or formatted properly but I'm posting on my phone so I'll edit it later.  
> Anyway enjoy.
> 
> *Edit: Everything's fixed up now! All good~


End file.
